


Stephen King's "It"

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Clowns, Gen, This is so fuckin ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Elias is a clown (Says Jurgen Leitner.)
Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stephen King's "It"

"Sooooo......" Martin finally broke the silence as the the staff of the Archives stood around, staring at the door to Elias' office. 

"This isn't some left over decoration from Halloween, is it?" Tim asked, his eyebrows knit in discomfort.

"Halloween was three months ago, Tim, surely one of us would have noticed this before now if it had been up since Halloween." Jon looked displeased, but was there ever really a time when he didn't look displeased?

"Has anyone actually asked Elias about it?" Sasha asked, looking at the other three. "Surely he's got to have some kind of explanation for it, right? Some kind of joke?" 

"Well I certainly didn't put it up and this isn't my kind of joke, you should know better, Sasha." All four of the staff shrieked as they turned to see Elias standing behind them. "How should I know that it wasn't one of you?"

"Well I hate clowns, so even though I'm sure you're implying that I was the one who did it, I didn't. If it were anything but a clown, I might even take credit for it, but I would never put up a clown, and certainly not one that looks...." Tim shudders. "Certainly not one that looks like that." 

"Have you asked if anyone in the Library put it up?" Jon asked, eager to get back to work instead of standing around staring at Elias' door, even if it featured a terrifying clown image. 

"None of them should have access down here, although you never know. We could always check the footage though." Elias walked forward unflinchingly as he opened his office door. Then he paused as the door to his office opened without having to be unlocked. "Well that's a tad bit disconcerting."

Sasha dragged Tim into the office with the rest of them. Martin went to pull it off the door but Elias stopped him. "I don't mind it, and I'd quite like to know either how it got there or who it was that put it there before we go meddling about with it." Martin let go of the freaky poster and went into the office with the rest of them. 

As they all crowded into the office, Elias went around to open his computer but stopped just before he sat down, picking up a book off the seat of his chair. "It by Stephen King. Bears a striking resemblance, wouldn't you say?" He opened the front cover and looked for a moment before closing it. "Put it back on the Leitner Bookshelf. And take down that ridiculous poster. Maybe Leitner thinks I'm a clown but I don't need a poster up to confirm it."

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is significantly longer I promise this is just really funny I think.   
> As always, kudos/comment if you enjoyed this little blurb of bullshit, and feel free to subscribe to the series since there's going to be 40 total fics in this one and we're only 1/4 of the way there.   
> Also, if you hit my tumblr or twitter, both @mercutiglo, you can find a google form pinned there for if you'd like me to write you something! I've got a couple sitting there that I'm going to be working on and would love some more!


End file.
